La famille de naruto
by michiyo44
Summary: comment va reagir naruto quand il va enfin aprendre ces origines et que va t'il faire......lachez vos comms merci!
1. Chapter 1

**Salut** voici ma 2em fic elle sera un peu courte mais c'est un tout petit tout theme ok!

* * *

**_La famille de naruto_**

**__**

Naruto se promenait dans les bibliotheques de Konoha, il avait besoin de documentation pour une affaire de juinin deserteur et voulait en savoir le plus possible sur le clan du deserteur.Tsunade lui avait dit qu'il y avait un livre avec l'histoire des clans de Konoha.Elle lui avait dit que les personnes etant dans ce livre etaient places par clan ou familles.

Mais elle ne lui avait pas dit ou se trouvait le livre!Il dut chercher durant toute l'apres midis pour ensuite le trouver et annoncer a Tsunade-sama quil empruntait le livre.

T:"Naruto ecoute moi bien,je veux se livre demain matin est-ce bien claire!"

N:"Mais oui t'inquiette donc pas il n'aura meme pas de bobo t'on livre alors fais pa chier!"

Naruto sortit du bureau de gadaime...

Sh:"Tsunade tu est sur de ce que tu fais..."

J:"Oui n'oublie pas que son passe et sa **famille **est dans ce livre!"

T:"Jiriya,Il ne cherche que de la documentation pour Kurogane Docitawa.Bete comme il est il n'ira pas chercher plus loin..."

J:"J'espere..."

Sh:"Et si par malheur il tombait sur la mauvaise page!"

T:"Il est assez grand pour connaitre la verite;mais esperons qu'il ne la sache pas.Il faut attendre encore un peu!"

J:"Alors il faudra prier,Il une de ces chances au jeux de hasards..."

* * *

Naruto etait arrive chez lui,Il mangea comme toujours un bon plat de nouilles au poulet,et se mit afeuilleter le livre

Il trouva miraculeusement la page et assez vite en plus.

Le clan Docinawa etait un clan puissant mais rien a voir avec les Hyuuga ou Uchiha ou encor Nara ou Akimishi!

Le clan etait respecte,Elle avait souvant sauve Konoha de certaines situation assez detestables...

**_plus tard_**

Naruto ouvrit une page au hasard, il y vit sa frimouse,Il lut un, peu interese , ce qu'il y avait sur lui

' Uzumaqui Narutoissu clan Kazama, phenomene d'enduranse , enfant naissant avec un flux de shakra superieur a la normal,possede le demon Kyuubi en lui.Portrait crache de son pere avec les mains de sa mere.

Bien parti pour realiser son reve. Orphelin a 2 ans il est eleve par une femme qui ayant apris un mois plus tard la verite sur l'enfant l'abandona a son sort.Sa rage de vivre lui permet de survivre.A 5 ans et deja independent des autres etest lie d'un grande amitie avec son tuteur.'

Naruto,en lisant ,sa etait aussi fiere qu'un lion.

Il lut tres vite le nom des son pere et celui de sa mere:Arashi Kazamaet Natsumi Kazama Naruto fut heureux de savoir enfin le nom de ces parents et alla voir a la page precedent ou il parlaient de sa mere.Il vit enfin le visage de sa mere.

N:"Elle est belle,J'aurais bien aime la conetre"

Il regarda au desus et vit le portrait de Yondaime!

N:"Tiens,ils se sont trompes de photo il mont mis Yondaime"

Il alla ,pour rigoler , voir le passe de Yondaime et lus le descriptif!

'Yondaime,clan:Kazama,prenom:Arashi .Fils de Jiriya et Tsunade les legenderes.Marie a Natsumi , a un fils:Naruto Kazama...

a suivre

Laissez vos comms svp


	2. Chapter 2

**La reaction de naruto!**

****

N:"..."

N:"T...tiens c'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que que ce Naruto Kazama ...c'est...UNE CONNAISSANCE A MOI..."

N:"Hah de toute façon c'est moi qui dois savoir le plus,en plus JE connais le rasengan,et je suis sur que lui non..."

Aces mots, il mit son pijama et alla se coucher sans remarquer le testamant qui avait glise du livre .

Desus il y avait clairement ecrit '_De Yondaime a mon fils Naruto'_

* * *

_Le matin_

Naruto se leva et vit sur la table une envlope !

N:"De Yondaime pour mon fils Naruto"

N:"Tiens une envlope pour moi sa a du sortir du livre!"

N:"Bah laisse tomber"

Naruto ferma le livre en laissant biensur l'envlope sur son bureau (en fait il l'a tout simplement oublie). Il sortit de chez lui et alla rendre le livre a Tsunade-sama.

T:"Alors tu a trouve ce que tu cherchais ?"

N:"Oui"

J:"Tu a lu autre chose dans le livre!"

N:"A ero-sennin,oui j' decouvert plein de choses..."

Shizune fut assez inquiette de sa reponse comme Tsunade et Jiriya!

Sh:"Et que est ce que c'est ?"

N:"Je sais enfin le nom de ma mere et de mon pere..."

T:"OH, je crois que c'est le momment des expliquations..."

N:"**OOOOOOO oui vous m'en devez une ,et une grande!"**

J:"Ecoute Naruto on voulait ..."

N:"**Pourquoi aulieu de la photo de mon pere il y a une photo de Yondaime ..."**

Tsunade,Jiriya et Shizune, apres un longue explication, virent partir leurs petit... euh Naruto,qui apres une explication longue d'une heure n'avit toujours rien compris a l'histoire...

J:"Tu crois qu'il a compris ? Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il nous ait ecoute...!"

T:"Malheureusement oui mais son esprit,sans le savoir, est choque , sa arrive souvant ."

T:"Il prendra consience de ce qu'on lui aura dit vers 15h ,et comme on le connait il va d'abord dire qu'il se trompe!"

J:"Mais si il le nie comment va t'il...?"

T:"Il y avait un testament dans le livre a la page du desciptif de notre fils...il n'y est plus..."

T:"Il est surment tombe sur son bureau...a cause du sort jette par Yondaime..."

* * *

_Loin de la :12h00_

Naruto etai sur une piste, mais il n'arrivait pas a se conncentrer et il ne savait pas pourquoi...

Des mots se faisait entendre mais sans savoir cette verite lui faisait tellement peur qu'il ne s'en rendait memepas compte...

S:"Naruto,sa va tu as l'aire d'etre sur la lunne aujourd'hui?"

N:"Non sa va ne t'inquiete donc pas!Hier en cherchant dans le livre de Konoha j'ai trouve la photo de ma mere...et je sais son nom comme celui de mon pere..."

S:"Mais c'est genial ...sa doit commeme te faire un choque apres toutes ces annees de voir enfin la photo de ta maman?"

N:"Oui, mais ce qui m'a le plus surpris c'est que je fais partis d'un clan et que mon nom n'est pas Uzumaqui mais Kazama..."

S:"C'est bizarre, le clan Kazama, sa me dit trop quelque chose mais je sais plus quoi..."

N:"C'est rien je verrai bien apres d'accord tu n'auras ca m'aider un de ses jours ..."

a suivre

merci de laisser vos comms


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci a vous d'aider une pauvre debutante qui,en plud d'etre nouvelle est NUL en ortographe!**

**Je vai essayer de le tenir en compte...

* * *

**

_**La prise de conscience**_

Sa faisait maintenant 5 h que la time 7 etait aux limites de Konoha,ils venaient tout juste de rattraper Kurogane et ils rentraient au village.

Les questions dans la tete de Naruto se faisaient de plus en plus remarquer...

Sakura avait remarque que depuis un petit moment Naruto etait comme perturbe.Il ne se concentrait pas assez et ne se sentait pas dans son assiete.

S:"Naruto,ça va ?"

N:"..."

S:"**Naruto!Tu m'ecoutes?"**

N:"Pardon...?

S:"Est ce que ça va?"

N:"oui,oui"

S:"Tu devrais rentrer"

N:Non il faut dabord livrer Kurogane!"

S:"Je le fais moi Rentre"

N:"Mais je..."

S:"PAS DE MAIS,RENTRE"

N:3O...OK si tule dis "

N:"A demain Sakura"

S:"Oui oui a demain"

A ces mots Naruto partit en direction de sa maison.

A suivre

merci pour les revieuws sa me fait super plaisir

**(je vois pas ceque tu veux dire par je n'accepte pas les revieuws annonymes**

Je ppars 2 semains en Espagne sa va tarder pour la suite

a dans 2 semaines


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut ma revoila,sa fait un bail non? Deso pour l'attente mais g eu quelque ptits problemesme bon vla la suite.**

**

* * *

**

_**Sa na se peut pas!**_

_15h moin 5_

Naruto se dirigeait vers sa maison,les expliquations de tsunade et de Jiraiya commençaient enfin a se faire entendre dans son esprit,d'ailleurs il les entendait de + en+ forts...

_Ecoute Naruto,ce que Jiraiya et moi allons te_

_dire est tres important..._

Naruto s'arreta de suite les voix de Tsunade et de Jiraiya lui ressonaient traversant son esprit comme des couteaux.Les immages de sa mere ,de Yondaime ,sa propre photo,tout y etait pour commprendre la chose la plus simple...

**Mais non notre idiot de naruto ne se creuse pas trop la tete et dit tout simplement:**

N:J'ai faim fo que je rentre

* * *

_Chez Tsunade_

j:Tsunade tu crois qu'il a compris il est 15h!

T:Jiraiya,arrete de me casser les pieds,moi aussi je suis inquiete de sa reaction ,**mais je suis pas devin!Je t'ai dit tout a l'heure VERS 15h pas A 15h compris!**

Tsunade etait tres nerveuse et mieux vaut ne pas l'enerver,Jiraiya les savait bien d'ailleurs il c'est rendus compte de sa gaffe au momment ou elle a ouvert la bouche pour parler.Mais il savait tres bien l'angoise de Tsunade,il le sentait au plus profonds de lui.Il vit Tsunade commencer a trembler,et la pris dans ces bras...

J:Alons,c'est bon , calme toi faut pas trembler comme sa,faut pas pleurer

Tsunade le regarda avec des yeux assasins et lui dit:

T:Et que dois je faire alors? Rire peut etre?

* * *

Chez Naruto

Naruto etait finalement arrive chez lui.Il s'etait prepare'comme a son habitude,un bon boll de ramen.Puis se disant qu'il sentait la transpiration,prepara un bon bain chaud.Son bain finalemnt pret,il y plongea dedans et se laissa aller.

**Se laisser aller? manque de boll pour lui tous ces souvenirs refirent surface au mauvais momment!**

_Ecoute Naruto, ce qui Jiraiya et moi allons te_

_dire est tres important ..._

_Alors stp ecoute nous!_

_Autre fois, moi et Jiraiya on c'est..._

_maries!_

_N: ..._

_N:Vous deux, maries ?_

_J: Oui et on l'est toujours!_

_Bon bref on c'est maries et ,comme dans presque tous les cas ,_

_on a eu un enfant!_

_N:Noooooooooon,pas posible,et c'est qui?_

_J:Naruto tais toi une minute,on y arrive!_

_PFFF,Il s'apelle arashi,Arashi **Kazama**_

_et toi ton vrai nom c'est pas Uzumaqui mais **Kazama...**_

_**N:Kazama,**Tiens j'ai lu ce nom hier dans le livre c'est pas le nom du 4e?_

_J:Naruto ... _

_N:...Vous avez finni? Parceque la j'ai du boulot..._

Naruto comprit **enfin** ce que Tsunade et Jiraiya lui avaient dit ce matin.

N:"Non, sa peut pas etre possible,je dois me tromper,ce...c'est pas vrai je peux pas etre le fils de... et le petit fils de...

Non Naruto on te l'a toujours dit tu est un idiot donc tu est en train de te gourer et pas qu'un peu en plus..."

Puis il repensa a l'envloppe sur son bureau,il se mit alors a trembler.

Il sortit du bain a la vitesse de la lumiere et s'approcha du bureau...

Il y vit la lettre a l'endroit ou il l'avait laisse il s'avenca tendit la main et...

* * *

A suivre! 

Hehe je suis vraiment une sadique alles il va falloir patienter ciao

PS:merci pour vos comms,sa me fe trop plaisir'


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**COUCOU c moi enfin de retours sur fanfiction déso pour l'attente. Ces derniers temps j'avais pas le courage d' ecrire sur le pc une seul lettre tappe et paf... j'en avais deja marre mais bref je vous laisse bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

_Visite de Sakura_

Naruto tendit la main et attrappa la lettre.Il allait l'ouvrir quands

**Ding Dong**

Naruto, la lettre en main alla ouvrir.

N: Oui, c'est qui0

Sa: Naruto c'est moi Sakura, ouvre

Il deverouilla la porte et l'ouvrit.

Sa: Naru... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!fit-elle ense retournant

Sa: Habille toi bon sang...!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et oui ce cher Naruto avait ete tellement trouble par le fait qu'il a apprit qui etait son pere qu'il en a oublie de mettre une serviete autour de sa taille. Et notrechere sakura en a eu tous les avantages...

N:Ah ?...AAAAh Merde!!!!!!!!!

Sakura soufla exaspere. elle entendit un petit "Entre" de la part de naruto qui avait cerrement ete s'habiller.

Apres s'etre habille naruto rejoignit sakura dans le salon.

N: je...je suis desole ,je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention...

Sa:C'est rien passons, je venais te voire pour voir si sa allais mieux?

Naruto fit bougert sa tete de droite a gauche en signe de negation.

N : C'est meme pire qu'avant!!!

Sa : ah ,pourquoi?

N: je nose pas encore admettre l'identite de mon pere alors que j'ai toutes les preuves reunnies devant mon nez et mes oreilles!Ce matin j'ai ecoute Tsunade et Jiraiya parler deux de yondaime ,mon pere... je n'avais rien compris c'est pendent la mission que tout c'est mis en place ,et c'est pendant mon bein que sa ma enfin fait tilt.Je suis sorti precipitament de mon bein et prit cette fichue lettre quands tu a sonne!

Sa : Ce qui explique le pourquoi tu mas ouvert la porte habille comme un nouveau ne n'est ce pas?

Personne n'aurait pu d'ecrire la couleur de la tete que prit naruto quands il y repensa.une couleur a faire rager les tomates,les pivoines et les tubbes de colle pritt.

Sa : Passons ,Alors c'est qui ton pere? Chui curieuse de savoir qui c'est!

Naruto aveque un aire de malice dans les yeux dit

N : C'est Mr Haruno!

Sa : A c'est ... **QUOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

N: Hahahahahahahahaha t' aurais du voir ta tete on aurait dit que tu allais chier hahahah

Sakura se craqua les poings ,signe que si naruto continuait a lui faire des blagues comme ca il allait finir au simtiere.

iIl deglutit et dit

N : C'est bon je... j'arrete. _reprenant un aire serieux il dit _c'est arashi kazama alias YONDAIME

Sakura sortit se poings et alla frapper naruto alors que celui -ci la supliait de le croire.

Sa:c'est pas vrai ,toi le fils du 4em noooooooooon pas possible, je le crois pas!

N: et pas seulemant du 4em, le pere et la mere de mon"pere" ne sont autre que notre chere nouvel hokage et mon cher ermit pervers.

Sa : Put la famille descendant de 3 hokages 2 legendaires manque plus que ta mere.

N: J'ai lu dans le livre qu'elle s'appelait Natsumi kazama ,alias...

Sa : La phanthere de safir!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est pas vrai la kunoichi las plus forte qu'il y ait eus a Konoha,je ne peux pas y croire c'est pas vrai ...

N: justement c'est sa que j'ai du mal a admettre.J'ai la lettre ici t il y a ecrit "pour mon fils naruto"

Sa : Alors lis la!!!!!

Naruto prit la lettre ,l'ouvris, il y avait un papier plie en deux il le deplia et commença a la lire:

_Mon cher naruto_

**_Asuivre...__

* * *

_ **

Et oui comme d'ab c'est court et sa s'arrete au movais momment alles a la prochaine

kissos.


End file.
